A vast number of medical devices are available for the treatment of numerous ailments. Each of the different types of devices have certain uses, characteristics, and features. Often the features of a particular device can be derived from the materials used to manufacture the device. For example, a manufacturer may choose to construct a catheter at least partially from flexible materials so that the catheter can bend when navigating the vasculature. The type of flexible material used for making this flexible catheter may further vary depending on the amount of flexibility desired and the practicability of working with the material. Because of the variability among materials, each particular material may have certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need for further improvements and refinements to medical devices including improvements regarding the selection of materials and methods used for manufacturing them.